Nancy Drew Horror Story
by NFlilwriter14
Summary: Mr. Drew goes off on a little business trip leaving 14 year old Nancy Drew home when creepy things start happening. Hannah seems more like a zombie and Bess and George are acting quite strange. Is it a dream? Will Nancy figure things out before it's too late?
1. Introduction

Nancy Drew Horror Story

 _A/N:_

 _Hey,_

 _This is my first fan fiction so please feel free to give me your opinions and criticisms gently._

 _P.S. Nancy is 14 years old in this story._

 _Pls ENJOY_

Introduction

"I'll be back early morning" Mr. Drew told Nancy Drew "You'll be fine, it's just one night."

Mr. Drew looked Nancy in the eye "and don't get yourself into trouble, got it?"

Nancy smiled slyly. She was kind of like an amateur detective, and trouble tended to follow her around.

"Nancy, do you understand?" Mr. Drew repeated.

"Well… I'll try not to" Nancy said at last, smiling reassuringly.

Mr. Drew sighed "Honey, I'm serious."

"Dad, like you said, it's only one night. What could possibly happen?"

Her father placed a firm hand on her shoulder "Right. And Hannah's here if you need anything."

Nancy's mother died when she was three and Hannah was Nancy's house keeper ever since and has always been like a second mother to her.

"Alright," Mr. Drew stated, interrupting her thoughts "I'll go take a nap before I leave." He glanced at his watch "Wake me up at 6 okay?"

Nancy nodded. Mr. Drew was going to finish off some work in another town nearby and was coming back early morning tomorrow.

Pls review for more!


	2. Chapter 1

Nancy Drew Horror Story

Chapter 1

Nancy Drew: hey Bess.

Bess Marvin: heyyy.

Nancy Drew: can u come over today? For a sleepover? Cause dads going away for the night and he said I can invite u and George over!

Nancy Drew: Of course if u guys r free…

Nancy Drew: Bess?

Bess Marvin: that would be awesome! I'm totally coming!

Nancy Drew: great :) can u check with George too?

Bess Marvin: alrighty!

Nancy turned off her phone and smiled 'This is going to be fun!' she thought excitedly.

Just as she started her homework, Bess messaged her to let her know that George was coming.

Time passed quickly, and soon Mr. Drew was ready to leave. He adjusted his tie and stepped out the door, "Okay hon, have fun! See you tomorrow"

"Bye Dad!" Nancy called out just as the door shut

"Mmmm, something smells good." She followed the whiff into the kitchen. Something was cooking on the stove.

"Hannah!" Nancy called. "Hannah?"

'Where is she?' she thought.

She opened the lid of the pan and took a peek. 'Looks like macaroni' Nancy thought. She was starving so she helped herself and took a seat.

By the time Nancy was done eating it was already 7 pm. 'Bess and George are late' she thought 'they were supposed to be here 30 mintutes ago'.

She rested her chin on her palms as she stared out the window. It was starting to drizzle as it got dark. Nancy usually loved this weather, but today, it made her feel gloomy and a sense of fear crept into her. She wrapped herself around with a blanket and roamed around the house looking for Hannah. The only sound that could be heard was the rain hammering hard on the roof of her house.

Nancy shivered and went downstairs to Hannah's room. She knocked gently on the slightly open door.

"Hannah?"

A chilly breeze greeted her as she carefully stepped inside. She tightened her grip on her blanket and looked around. Strangely, she noticed the window wide open.

'So that explains the cold air' Nancy thought as she closed the window. She took a deep breath and called for the last time, "Hannah!"

Her voice echoed through the whole house desperately searching for Hannah.

Nancy sighed and turned around to leave the room when suddenly she noticed a figure standing beside the door, staring right at her.

A/N: _So please feel free to review my story and tell me your opinions! Thanks for taking your time to read my story! Chapter 2 coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 2

Nancy Drew Horror Story

Chapter 2

If anyone was in her place that moment, they would have screamed, or even fainted. But she didn't. Because she was Nancy Drew, she was fast, smart and determined. No one could stop her.

But there was no need scream anyway. Because standing by the doorway, was Hannah.

"Hannah!" Nancy cried with relief and ran over to hug her. "I was looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

Hannah pulled away coldly and stared ahead, blankly.

Nancy's body tensed as she took a good look at her housekeeper "Hannah?"

Silence filled the room creating an eerie, creepy environment. Nancy took a deep breath and said, "What's wrong?" she said in a very quiet voice, almost whispering.

Hannah didn't seem to recognize Nancy at all, and continued staring ahead. 'As if she's possessed' Nancy thought.

Nancy stood awkwardly for a while before she quickly escaped the room. She didn't want to be alone with Hannah, who was acting very strange indeed.

'What is going on?!' she thought, "am I dreaming? And where are Bess and George? Something fishy is going on and I'll get to the bottom of this!' she thought determinedly.

She strengthening her grip on her blanket and rushed up the stairs. 'First thing' Nancy thought, 'is to send Bess and George a message'.

Nancy Drew: where r u guys?!

Nancy Drew: I've been waiting forever!

Nancy Drew: what happened? Is anything wrong?

George Fayne: so sorry Nancy! We decided to walk today ;)

Nancy Drew: In this weather?

Nancy Drew: and even if u are walking, it won't take u THIS long, it's 8 and u were probably walking an hour back!

George Fayne: chill nan, we're basically here.

Nancy sighed and turned off her phone. It was getting really dark and gloomy in the house so she turned on all the lights to make things more cheery. She still didn't feel comfortable knowing that Hannah was downstairs, in a very zombie-like state.

After what seemed like forever, she finally heard the doorbell. She jumped up quickly and swung open the door.

The smiling faces of Bess and George greeted her as they stepped inside. Nancy gave them a hug out of relief "What happened? Why were you so late?"

Bess gave George a look, then took a deep breath, "Oh Nancy, take it easy, we didn't have anyone to drop us, so we just walked here. And the sudden rain slowed us down, that's all." Bess smiled reassuringly.

Nancy frowned and crossed her arms "You can't fool me you guys, it takes you half an hour max to walk here, and maybe the rain slowed you down just by 10 minutes or so. Not a whole 2 hours!"

"Don't blame it on me, it wasn't my idea to get soaked and make my hair all frizzy." Bess swished her long, blond hair and gave George a look.

George shrugged and ran a hand over her short, brown hair. You couldn't even tell they were cousins. Bess cared more about fashion and was a total girly-girl, while George was more of a tom-boy. She liked her hair short and out of her way and mostly wore her comfortable pair of jeans with a sports t-shirt. But at the end, they were still cousins.

Nancy sighed, it just wasn't her to give up on a mystery, if this even _was_ a mystery. She forced a smile "Come on, lets go to my room."

"Where's Hannah?" George asked, on their way up the stairs.

"You guys won't believe this but… I don't know exactly what happened, but Hannah's acting a bit strange. Like a zombie kind of. I was looking for her everywhere and when I found her, she was kind of, just staring ahead. I didn't want to be alone with her, so I just left. I was kinda waiting for you guys to come so I could investigate."

"Creepy" George said, nodding understandingly.

Bess stifled a laugh.

"What the heck is so funny about that Bess?" George said.

Nancy frowned at her friends strange behaviour.

"Sorry Nan, I just found it funny that everything for you seems suspicious. So just forget about it and try to have fun tonight okay?"

Nancy shrugged, deep in thought, and studied Bess and George carefully. Strangely, their clothes didn't seem wet at all, not even slightly. But Nancy decided to follow Bess's advice so she just let it go.

Once they were all in her room, nice and settled, Bess started taking out her nail polish from her designer purse, "Who wants a pedicure?" she said, holding out her nail polish. George gave a disgusted look and flopped on Nancy's bed, "Seriously Bess, can't you stay without your nail polish for just a night?"

"That's right, not even one night"

Nancy laughed and put out her hand for Bess, "I can do with some."

"Alright!" Bess said enthusiastically and started polishing Nancy's nails.

George yawned and got up, bored "Well, I'm going to get a drink of water, be right back" she said, and shut the door behind her.

Bess had finished Nancy's nails and wanted to start doing Nancy's hair. "George had been gone for a long time, don't you think?" she thought aloud.

"Oh Nancy," Bess said, playing with Nancy's hair, "I told you, everything is a mystery to you. Just try and relax, ok?"

Nancy stood up, "Well, I'm going to go check on her."

"No no, I'll go!"

"Bess, lets both go."

"But Nan, I want you to relax today!"

Nancy pushed Bess out of her way. "Just stop it Bess, what's wrong with you today?"

"What do you mean? Just because I'm trying to be nice?"

Nancy looked Bess in the eye, "Look Bess, you know me well, and when something's going on, I can smell it." 'And I'm sure you didn't walk here' she added in her head.

Bess crossed her arms and swished her hair, "Well, fine. Go and check on George. I'll just sit here and do my nails."

Nancy nodded and quietly left the room. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. "George?" There was no one.

'Where could she have gone?' she thought, 'if she went to get a drink, she would have been back in a few minutes. But she could have went somewhere else… since she was bored, she could have went to watch TV.'

And to prove her point, she could here the sound of the TV. Nancy rushed into the living room and flicked on the lights. She expected to see George sprawled on the sofa, but instead, no one was there. But the TV was on.

'I don't remember turning it on' she thought, frowning 'Maybe George turned it on then had to use the bathroom or something, and had to stay there for a while because of… well that'

Nancy rushed back upstairs to her bedroom and swung the door open, "I've looked for her in the most common places and… Bess?"

Bess was no where to be seen.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Chapter 3 coming soon! Reviews would be much appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 3

Nancy Drew Horror Story

Chapter 3

"Bess!" Nancy called desperately. Where could she have went? 'Could she have gotten mad at me and went back home?' Nancy thought, 'but no, she couldn't have. That's not possible'

Nancy sighed and lay down on her bed, her mind working furiously. 'Could they have become like Hannah? Maybe they just got curious and went to check on Hannah downstairs!'

Nancy swung her legs over the edge of the bed and left the room. She was about to go down the stairs when she heard a soft tune. She stopped in her tracks and listened carefully. It was a creepy, mystic tune played by a violin. The sound seemed to becoming from the kitchen.

Nancy softly walked into the dark kitchen, where the tune seemed louder. It was like she was in a movie, tiptoeing into the dark kitchen with the perfect sound effect.

Nancy shivered and tried looking for the light switch, with no luck. It was too dark. But as a detective, she always had a mini flashlight in her pocket, which some day, she thought, would come in handy.

She used the weak light to look around. Suddenly, she noticed some light at the end of the table. She rushed quickly and soon, she noticed it was a cell phone. It was vibrating, and she realized the creepy tune, was a ring tone.

'Look's like Hannah's cell.' she thought frowning. She picked up the phone and saw Bess's name appear on the screen. 'Since when did Bess have Hannah's number?' Nancy thought, 'should I answer? Maybe they're in trouble…'

She wondered what zombie-Hannah would do if she caught her using her phone without permission.

Nancy didn't have time to think, she'd wasted enough time. She quickly answered the phone and held it up to her ear, "Hello? Bess?"

The other end was crackling and Nancy could hardly heard a thing, "Look, I can't hear you very well"

The voice cleared up a bit and she could make out Bess's words, "Nancy! Nancy can you hear me?"

"Yes, a little. Where are you? What's going on?"

"Oh Nancy! Help us! Please!"

"Where are you guys? What's going on?!"

"Nancy! In the basement…"

And then the line cut.

"Bess!" Nancy said one more time into the phone, but the call was already ended.

"In the basement" Nancy whispered, and then she took off.

 _A/N: Thanks again! Please review my story and tell me your opinions!_

 _Chapter 4 (last chap) coming soon!_

 _P.S. Sorry for the short chapters!_


	5. Chapter 4 (last)

Nancy Drew Horror Story

Chapter 4

Nancy rushed down the stairs and into Hannah's room before she went to the basement. She wanted to check if Hannah was back to normal so she could accompany her to the basement.

Nancy flicked on the lights bravely, ready to face Hannah. But there was no one. Nancy took a good look around the room and made sure to look behind her in case Hannah appeared by the doorway, like last time.

"Hannah?" Nancy sighed and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Oh Dad" she whispered.

After a moment, she straightened herself and forced herself to become confident. "I'm going to find them! Everything will be fine." Nancy hoped she was as confident as she sounded. She took out her mini flash light, which was now started to flicker, and slowly walked over to the basement.

She took in front of the basement stairs and shone her light to make sure everything was safe. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, and somehow felt a tingle of excitement. After all, she was going to finally reveal the mystery.

Right?

Nancy slowly stepped down the stairs and stood in front of the door. It was time. Nancy hesitated a little, what would she find hidden behind the door?

But she had to save her friends. So she cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob.

She was greeted by complete darkness and silence. Not really what she was expecting. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed some things out of place. Not that she commonly went down to the basement, but the things were clearly not where they were supposed to be. She could make out a table tilted unevenly and in the way, like someone had pushed it.

'So someone _had_ been in here' she thought, 'Strange. Where could he or she have taken Bess and George. I am too late?'

Nancy stumbled on something that was lying on the ground and hurt her toe. 'Where's the stupid light?!' Nancy thought angrily.

She pulled out her mini flashlight, and picked up the object. She shone the weak light onto it and could shape out a square. Suddenly, light shone out of it and the object vibrated in her hand. She let out a small yelp, about to drop it, when she figured it was a tablet.

Nancy laughed at herself quietly as her heartbeat slowed down, and started inspecting it. 'It's George's tablet!' she thought excitedly. 'so she must have been here… but what was she doing down here?'

A soft sound of gentle footsteps interrupted her thoughts. "Who's there?" she called aloud, "Bess! George! I'm coming!"

'They must have been forced down here.' she thought as she walked slowly around the room, 'and they probably threw George's tablet away too, since George would never leave her electronics behind.' Nancy smiled, 'and they never even thought it would be a clue'

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and she was blinded by the sudden light. She shielded her eyes for a while until her eyes adjusted to the light. Then she looked around, ready to face…

"Surprise!" screamed the… Bess? And George? And Hannah?!

Nancy stood, too stunned to move. Then she blinked. Then she blinked again.

Bess, George and Hannah started talking all at once. From their jumbled together speech, she made out that they had planned this all long, and see how far she, Nancy Drew, would go.

"It was really my idea." said Bess excitedly, "I figured if your Dad would be gone for the night, then you'd be alone and we could prank you!"

"But then of course, there was Hannah. You wouldn't get scared if Hannah was around." George said, in her very calm voice.

"So we begged Hannah to join us!" added Bess.

Hannah placed her hand on Nancy's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Nancy if we scared you. I really didn't want to. The girls told me you love solving mysteries. Did you find this one fun?"

Nancy took everything in. She thought of zombie-Hannah, and her friends strange attitude, the missing George, the creepy sound effect, Bess's call, and the whole night in general. She had to admit, it was well planned out.

So Nancy smiled, "It was… I would say… adventurous. Pretty creepy. How did you plan it out all so perfectly? And since when, Hannah, did you take drama classes?

Hannah relaxed and smiled, "I really don't know honey. Maybe I should join Hollywood then, huh?"

The girls laughed and started talking about their experience.

"You see," George explained, "while Bess was telling me about her whole prank idea, Scott was around and he thought up the part where Hannah acts like a zombie and all."

"I thought up most of the brilliant ideas though." Bess teased.

"There was only one brilliant idea, and it was the zombie one" George answered.

"You didn't think up that one!" Bess snapped, "and you didn't even want to do this whole prank thingy, remember Georgia?"

"You guys!" Nancy interrupted, "Why are you arguing about this? I think you both planned this out perfectly."

"As a detective Nancy, I thought you would've figured everything out." George said, "and Bess was being so obvious."

Nancy shrugged, "I don't know. I guess you planned it out so good I simply couldn't think of that. And you were always telling me how I should take a break from mysteries and all. I didn't expect it from you guys."

"Seriously Nancy?" asked Bess, "Or are you just trying to make us happy?"

Nancy laughed, "No way Bess! Everything was really good. The ring tone especially. How did you even think of that?"

Bess and George frowned, "What ring tone?" they said in unison.

"You know, that creepy one you set on Hannah's phone. It was just perfect!"

"We didn't change Hannah's ring tone."

"You're kidding. Hannah, did you change it?"

Hannah frowned and shook her head, "I just put my phone on the kitchen counter and left it there. I didn't do any changes to it at all. George?"

George shook her head, "Not me. I mean I totally would have if I thought of it."

"Are you guys lying?"

They all shook their heads. "I swear none of us did!" Bess said worriedly.

Nancy looked at the sincere faces of her friends and figured they couldn't have done it.

Hannah looked at Nancy carefully, "Maybe you imagined it?"

Nancy shook her head, "It was so real, I couldn't have."

Hannah yawned "Well it's 12 o'clock. How about we all get some sleep? I'm sure you're just sleepy Nancy. Come on girls, I'll make some soup."

As Nancy devoured her soup, she thought about the creepy ring tone. 'Oh well, another mystery for girl detective, Nancy Drew!'

 _A/N: Thanks ya'll so much for making it here and reading my short Nancy Drew Horror Story. What did you think of the ending? Awesome! Okay? Bad? Or really stupid? Please tell me what you think in the reviews! What did u think of my whole story in general? Pls tell me if you want more of my stories!_

 _So pls, pls review (I accept criticisms) and finally…_

 _BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME!_


	6. Author's Note (pls read)

_Hey everyone!_

 _Sorry, this isn't a new chap._

 _This is me again, author of Nancy Drew Horror Story. As you all probably know, I was using my sisters account. So now I decided to make my own account for writing more stories since I got a few requests. I will delete the other Nancy Drew Horror story from my sisters account soon._

 _Any ideas for other ND stories? Pls feel free to share! I like to write about horror, adventure and mystery so if you have any ideas to do with that, pls request._

 _P.S. I got a guest review asking me about George's name. So George's full name is Georgia (she hates people calling her that) but she prefers people calling her George. I used Georgia in the last chapter since Bess was teasing George. So if you ever read this, Guest, I hope it made sense._

 _Thanks ya'll for your reviews._


End file.
